


Seashells of the Sky

by xXxShiniXKazexXx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Family, Future, arc, famiglia, vongola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxShiniXKazexXx/pseuds/xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't take the rising Gesso Famiglia seriously at first. However, when their boss had enslaved Tsunayoshi Sawada and tore apart his Famiglia, all he wanted nowadays was Byakuran's head on a silver platter. AU of Future Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of the Sky's Unwilling Merger

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned KHR, someone would have died a terrible, permanent death by now.

Lambo remembered the incident as if it were only yesterday.

Byakuran was dangerous; Lambo knew it, the Vongola Family knew it, everyone knew it.

And his boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, knew it: more so than anyone else. In fact, he was the most knowledgeable of Byakuran's power and advantage.

"Stupid boss," Lambo muttered to himself, right eye lazily closed, "Why is he doing this…?"

Above, the sun shone brightly on the parked limo the Vongola Guardians were standing next to. Amongst them stood Tsuna, wedged tightly between Yamamoto and Gokudera. All of their nerves were strung up tightly, poised for any sudden attack. However, Tsuna himself remained calm, even as he argued with two of his Guardians.

At first, all Lambo could hear, from his position beside Hibari from the other side of the limo, were the harsh whispers exchanged in Italian. However, it finally escalated into a one-sided shouting match. Predictably, Gokudera had started yelling only ten seconds into the argument.

"Can't you see that it's a trap, Tenth?" Lambo heard Gokudera say loudly, desperately trying to convince Tsuna of the danger.

"Hayato's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto agreed gravely, his normal, cheery smile gone, "This is only going to hurt us."

"It's be alright, Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna replied gently, "We'll be fine."

"But Byakuran -!" Gokudera began, but stopped abruptly when figures started to come out of the building near them.

"I'm what, Gokudera Hayato-kun?" Byakuran asked lightly, flanked by two of his body guards, and, walking beside him was –

 _Irie Shouichi…_ , Lambo thought, eyes narrowing,  _I know you…_ , he scowled. Beside him, Hibari cast him an amused look before turning back to watch the exchange before them with hawk-like eyes.

In reply to Byakuran's light-hearted greeting, Gokudera growled, clenching his hands and glaring at the white-haired man in barely restrained fury. Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder, but his dark eyes were hard as steel as he gazed at Byakuran with wary eyes.

Byakuran blatantly ignored them and turned to address Tsuna instead.

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo."

"Byakuran-san." Tsuna replied stiffly; even his smile was forced as he gave a curt nod to the older Boss. And Lambo swore that the mood got more tense, if it even could.

"It's getting a little crowded out here to negotiate, don't you think, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked slyly, "Why don't you and I talk in private?"

Beside him, Irie shifted in discomfort, and was that a trace of unease in his features? Lambo frowned, _isn't he our enemy? Why isn't he looking so smug like the rest of these bastards?_  Then he picked up on something that shocked him.

Irie looked…  _guilty_? Apprehensive? Worried? And it was all directed at… Tsuna. Lambo shook his head, dismissing the matter; it was probably nothing. He was reading too much into this. He dragged his attention back to the serious matter at hand.

"Like hell you will -!" Gokudera started to yell, but Tsuna held up a hand.

"Tenth?" The Storm Guardian asked in confusion.

"I'll go." Tsuna said calmly.

Lambo was baffled; truly, what was his Boss  _thinking_?

"Tsuna, don't -!" Yamamoto protested, but Tsuna shook his head.

"Just trust me, okay?" Their Boss smiled at them – a smile as rich and comforting and enveloping as the Sky.

That was the last, true smile that would come from Tsuna in a long time.

* * *

It took just over an hour, and Lambo was fidgeting.

"Boss will be alright, right?" He asked hopefully, unable to keep still.

Chrome gave him a reassuring smile, but she too seemed uncertain underneath.

"If Tenth stays in there another minute, I'm going in!" Gokudera announced, scowling.

"I agree to the extreme!" Ryouhei agreed, determination and worry shining in his eyes.

However, as soon as he said that, Tsuna came out of the building, with Byakuran trailing from behind.

Lambo immediately spotted it, a fraction of a second after the others; Byakuran looked too smug, and Tsuna's expression…

"Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera immediately began checking his boss for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Gokudera." Tsuna said shortly, leaning away from his Right Hand man. This recoil made the silver-haired man pause in surprise and confusion.

 _Something is wrong…_ , Lambo thought with dread.

Yamamoto frowned, "Tsuna…?"

"Tenth?" Gokudera's eyebrows drew together in concern. Tsuna hadn't called him by his last name since six years ago.

"I said I'm fine!" Tsuna suddenly snapped at him.

The Storm Guardian jerked back as if stung. Lambo's eyes narrowed at Byakuran instantly.

"What did you do to Boss?" He yelled at him angrily, hands twitching towards his well-concealed horns.

Byakuran shrugged, trying to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You!" Yamamoto, in a flash, had lunged forward at the Gesso Head with his sword drawn.

There was a blur of movement, and Tsuna was instantly standing in front of the white-haired man, stopping the blade with his bare hands. Blood started to flow from the deep cut, running down both the metal and flesh. However, Tsuna barely seemed to notice, his expression unflinching, as if he didn't feel the pain. The Rain Guardian had been a hair's breath away from slicing half of Tsuna's hand off fully, and he would have if he didn't notice the blur of dark brown.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto gasped, shocked, "What're you…?" He withdrew his sword immediately, holding it limply in his hand.

"Stand down, Yamamoto." Tsuna said sharply, "I can't allow you to hurt Byakuran-sama."

Lambo noticed his eyes, and felt disturbed; they looked… dead as they bore into Yamamoto's own hurt and betrayed orbs.

"What…?" Yamamoto frowned, "Why are you addressing  _Byakuran_  like that?" He asked, his voice strained.

Gokudera gaped in shock, "I… don't understand."

Tsuna smiled, and Lambo saw that it wasn't his special, caring one, but instead an emotionless and empty one.

"The Vongola Family has now merged with the Gesso Family to create the Millefiore Family; we are the Black Spell of the Family, and Byakuran-sama is the leading Head." He informed them coldly.

To Lambo, the situation had never looked so hopeless.

* * *

As soon as they reluctantly let Tsuna go with Byakuran to establish the positions and the formal things, Gokudera yelled in frustration.

"Damn it! What did that asshole do to the Tenth? And we've joined _forces_  with them?" He shouted in anger.

Yamamoto sighed, expression stressed, "Obviously, Tsuna must be under Byakuran's control somehow. Until we find out a way to free him… I'm afraid we may have to go with it."

Surprisingly, Gokudera deflated, looking weary, "I know, but for how long?" He muttered, depressed.

Lambo held his head in his hands, biting his lip.  _How did the situation get to be so bad…?_  He shuddered, trying not to bawl. In a surprising display of affection, Hibari ruffled his hair lightly. Lambo looked up in shock, but the skylark had already withdrew his hand and looked away.

The Thunder Guardian hid a small smile,  _thanks, Kyouya._

"M-maybe you should go to the Chiavarone Family, Lambo-kun." Chrome suggested, "To ask for help."

Lambo frowned, and replied bitterly, "For my protection, you mean. I can help you guys!"

"No," Gokudera said gruffly, "I agree. However, Chrome-chan, you go with him and figure out where Byakuran is keeping Mukuro. Baseball-freak, Lawn-head, the asshole-ish prefect, and I will stay here to protect Tsuna."

"Che," The skylark muttered, but didn't object while the Sun Guardian inclined his head, expression serious.

Lambo hesitated, but the nodded reluctantly, " Fine… but be careful."

Gokudera smirked, "Of course we will, stupid cow."

Lambo glared, but it was half-hearted – because who knew when he would see his family together again - and  _happily_?

* * *

As Lambo was about to leave with Chrome, Tsuna came up to them, gliding toward them like a ghost.

"Boss…?" The Thunder Guardian started hopefully.

The Vongola Decimo only stared at him impassively, however.

"Byakuran-sama knows why and where you are going." He said, voice robotic.

Chrome frowned, eyeing him with concern, "Does… he want to stop us?" She asked hesitantly.

Tsuna shook his head, and a small, emotionless smile played on his features.

"No," He began, "in fact, he doesn't want you to go to the Chiavarone Family…"

Lambo shifted uncomfortably, sharing a glance with Chrome.

Tsuna continued, "Instead… you're going to the Giglio Nero Family."


	2. Of the Sky's Cloudy Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't take the rising Gesso Famiglia seriously at first. However, when their boss had enslaved Tsunayoshi Sawada and tore apart his Famiglia, all he wanted nowadays was Byakuran's head on a silver platter. AU of Future Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know the deal, whether it's Yuni or Uni, but I wrote this when I thought it was Uni, so... *shrugs*

It's been a year since the incident, and he hadn't heard from any of the other Guardians since.

The Head of the Giglio Nero Family, Uni, had graciously accepted him and Chrome into her care. Initially, Lambo thought that she, too, was under the influence of Byakuran, but he found that Uni subtlety despised the white-haired man.

During the year, Chrome went off for numerous missions to try and help Mukuro and to find Ken and Chikusa. Five months ago, she had left, and hadn't contacted him since. He didn't know if she was alright, but he trusted that she knew what she was doing. That didn't erase his ever-growing worries, though.

Now he sat on his bed, in the room he'd been occupying since he arrived. Uni had demanded to talk to him after his foul mood for the past couple of days.

"What's the matter?" Uni asked gently, smiling that smile that looked so much like Tsuna's.

Lambo sighed in frustration, "I had a dream… I know it sounds crazy, but Boss what talking to me."

Uni cocked her head to the side in confusion, "No, I believe you; what did he say?"

"Well…." Lambo frowned, "He said…. To go to the school he went to when he was fourteen in Namimori."

Uni's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Because… there are people waiting for me there." Lambo replied, and shook his head.  _What kind of plan has Boss got this time…?_

Uni stared contemplatively at him for a moment before nodding determinedly.

"Okay, it's decided, then."

Lambo gazed at her in surprise, "What is?"

Uni's smile widened, "We will go over there and check it out!"

The Thunder Guardian gaped at her before protesting, "B-but it was a dream! We can't just believe that -!"

She shook her head, "No, Lambo. I trust you, and I trust that the Vongola Decimo has a plan. I will follow through with what he's said."

"I… thank you." Lambo smiled back.

"Besides," Uni continued quietly, and six Pacifiers appeared around her neck; Lambo gasped. He'd had suspicions on her status as an Arcobaleno, and ever since he'd came here, they'd been hiding that fact from him and Chrome – and Lambo honestly couldn't blame them. But the fact that Uni was showing this to him now…

The Pacifiers glowed brightly.

"I want to see Uncle Reborn."

* * *

As soon as Uni's Family and Lambo had gotten to Namimori, Lambo led them to the Vongola Base Tsuna had built. Normally, no one other than the Vongola Family were allowed inside, but Lambo figured Tsuna wouldn't have minded.

During the next week, Lambo regularly approached Namimori Middle school. Behind him, Gamma always trailed along solemnly. Uni had insisted that he came along for Lambo protection, in which they both protested. However, after Uni made a teary scene, Gamma reluctantly tagged along. On every car ride to the school, Gamma had looked like he was getting more depressed by the second. Lambo figured it was because of the growing distance between him and Uni.

Right now, the school seemed deserted. At least, that was what it looked like to Lambo as he sauntered up to the building.

 _This is the seventh time we've been here to check things out_ , Lambo thought, slightly annoyed,  _was my dream really real?_

Once again, there was no sign of life coming from it.

Well, at least until he heard the sudden banging and shouting.

 _That's a first…_ , he thought, before swallowing his shock.

Heart racing with anticipation, he broke into a run, Gamma following close behind with a gun in his hand.

Inside the building, he darted down long corridors, hoping he was heading in the right direction. There were echoes of shouting and frantic voices. Lambo's heart jolted at the – dare he think it –  _familiar_ sounds.

He arrived at an open door to a classroom, and, immediately, his jaw dropped as he skidded to a stop in the doorway.

_What the heck…?_

Lambo noticed three of them tangled together on the ground.

"Damn it! Get off me you baseball freak!"

"Aw, come on, Gokudera! It was an accident!"

"GET OFF ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's not…" Gamma started, struggling to reign in his voice and keep it impassive.

At the foreign voice, the people inside the room suddenly froze in their antics and turned around. Once they all recognised Lambo, their jaws went slack, sans a certain skylark, whose eyes only widened imperceptibly .

"A-Adult Lambo?" Tsuna, who had been leaning over the three figures on the ground trying to help, shrieked in surprise.

"Young Vongola…" Lambo blinked in shock, feeling his eyes going misty. "All of you…"

"Uwaaaahhh! Not right, not right!" A small voice cried out.

Lambo's eyes focused on …  _his younger self_? The infant's head was poking out from underneath Gokudera's sprawled form. The silver-haired teen immediately slapped away Yamamoto's and Ryouhei's legs and leapt up, cursing.

Lambo honestly couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Ah, it's stupid Lambo." Said a voice. Hopping on top of Tsuna's head was –

"Reborn?" Lambo gaped, "But you're…"

"Lambo-kun," Gamma interrupted calmly, his features once again under his control, "Maybe we should get them back to the base."

"Stupid cow?" Gokudera had finally stopped cursing along with processing the situation. He frowned in confusion, "What happened? Where are we?"

Lambo opened his mouth to retort, but then froze. What was this sudden ominous feeling…?

He glanced down at his hand and cursed: his Vongola Thunder Ring was glowing.

"What's happening, Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asked, realising the expression that indicated danger passing over his face. He already has his 27 mittens on his hands.

Lambo shook his head in reply, "I'll tell you all later. For now, we should get out of here."

"No, you'll tell us now." Reborn suddenly had a gun pointed at his head.

"Lambo -!" Gamma began to move, but the fifteen-year-old shook his head.

"W-wait, Reborn!" Tsuna stammered, "Th-that's Adult Lambo!"

"And how do we know?" Reborn asked coldly, and cocked his gun. Lambo felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down his back and he gulped nervously.

"That baby down there is Lambo, and this person here is Lambo," Reborn said calmly, "or so he says."

Lambo sighed in frustration, "F-fine! Obviously, you've all been hit by the Ten Year Bazooka. However, it didn't switch us for some reason…"

He frowned, then suddenly asked, " What was the date that you all left from?"

Tsuna told him the date, confused, and Lambo's eyes widened, "But that's… not ten years!"

"What?" Reborn asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Today is… half a year  _before_  that date." Lambo said, confused. The other stared at him in shock.

He shook his head, and focused back on the matter on hand, "Anyway, we should probably go right _now_  -!"

"Why?" Reborn frowned, "What's coming?"

Lambo swallowed hard, twisting his Ring around his finger in a nervous habit. "You… don't want to know…"

At the back of the group, Hibari frowned, as if he was concerned about the schools 'peace' being disturbed.

"Hey," Tsuna piped up, "Your Ring's…  _glowing_." He frowned in confusion, "Why…?"

"Not now," Lambo began, getting even more stressed, "We should –"

"Is an enemy coming?" Yamamoto guessed.

"I…" Lambo hesitated, unsure of what he should say about that. "I can't…"

"Stop panicking," Commanded a cold voice, "Or I'll bite you to death."

Lambo froze, staring at the suddenly opened window on the other side of the room in terror.

Initially, the others, excluding Gamma, looked behind them at their time's Hibari. However, the younger Hibari had frozen in surprise as well.

 _This…_ , Lambo thought faintly,  _situation is getting so much more screwed up by the second…_

Lambo finally regained his composure and acknowledged the man leaning on the window sill.

"…Kyouya."


	3. Of the Sky's Wary Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't take the rising Gesso Famiglia seriously at first. However, when their boss had enslaved Tsunayoshi Sawada and tore apart his Famiglia, all he wanted nowadays was Byakuran's head on a silver platter. AU of Future Arc.

The older Cloud Guardian nodded in acknowledgment, "Lambo."

It was one thing to see two versions of Hibari; but it was another to hear  _Lambo_  of all people call Hibari by his first name and not get killed by the skylark.

The younger Cloud Guardian had twitched slightly, and annoyance flashed in his expression. However, he'd calmed down slightly at his counterpart's lack of reaction.

 _Not good…_ , Lambo thought, biting his lip. He kept a wary eye on the older Cloud Guardian as he thought rapidly on how to get out of this situation… safely.

"Gamma-san…?" Lambo said slowly.

His friends' younger counterparts looked at him in confusion, while the skylark stared at his elder coolly. He looked as if he wanted to fight him.

As if he'd read Lambo's mind, Gamma told him bravely.

"I'll distract him," He said, "You guys run –"

"What?" Tsuna said shrilly, "B-but that's Hibari-san! And why are you two treating him like an enemy?"

"Sorry, young Vongola," Lambo said stiffly, "But a lot of things have changed in ten years."

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked tensely, looking at the brunet for orders. Before Tsuna could reply, the older Thunder Guardian said to the older Cloud.

"Did  _he_  send you here?" He asked, frowning in consternation.  _If he did, then none of us will be able to escape…_

Hibari – the older – smirked, "How dull," He drawled, "Of course not. In a way, he had, but not the  _him_ we know now."

The other's looked between the elder Cloud and Thunder Guardians as they exchanged 'pleasantries'.

Meanwhile, Lambo inhaled sharply as he contemplated Hibari's words.  _Did that mean…?_

"He had a plan." He stated; it wasn't a question.

Hibari only nodded.

"Okay, what's going on to the extreme?" Ryouhei shouted, confused.

Lambo had relaxed instantly at Hibari's confirmation, then turned to the others.

"We really should go now." He told them nervously, "Who knows when Tsu-ah, when more enemies come."  _Or when_ they _come…_ , he added silently.

Reborn jerked visibly, figuring out his slip-up, and his shocked black orbs landed and stayed on Lambo. Gokudera gasped quietly, lips murmuring out his Boss's name. He glanced with worry at Tsuna; then stared at Lambo with a piercing gaze. However, he didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Tsuna frowned, concerned, but nodded slowly, "If you say so, Lambo-kun."

The two Hibari's only stared impassively.

* * *

Inside the fancy limo Lambo and Gamma had arrived in sat the Guardians, Reborn, and the older counterparts. Gamma drove quietly in the front. The two Hibari's sat opposite each other, staring blankly into the distance, while Lambo – the younger one – slept soundly on Lambo's – the older one's - lap, oblivious to the world.

"So what really happened, Lambo?" Reborn asked, eyes boring into Lambo's own. The infant hitman sat comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Gokudera jumped in, "Who's that man up the front?"

"And how can two beings of the same person exist in the same place?" Ryouhei added, eyeing the two pair of counterparts with interest.

Lambo leaned back into his seat, right eye closed once again, "I'm not the best at explaining," He drawled, "So –"

"Ah, where are we going?" Chrome suddenly asked quietly. It was clear she wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole situation.

Lambo sighed, aware of her suspicions, "Look, I'll take you all to Uni-chan and –"

"Uni?" Reborn asked sharply.

"You know her?" Lambo instantly queried; ever since the girl had revealed the Pacifiers and called Reborn 'Uncle', he'd been on edge with curiosity.

"Yes," Lambo could almost feel Reborn withdraw mentally, "But the question is…" The infant continued, suddenly holding a gun in his hand – and it was pointed once again at Lambo.

"What'd I do now?" Lambo said, sitting up immediately.

"I'm not sure whether you  _are_  the older Lambo or not." Reborn replied.

"S-stop, Reborn! What're you doing?" Tsuna yelled out in panic. However, he was ignored.

"You aren't thinking the normal, stupid things you did whenever you were brought back to the past." Reborn continued.

Lambo's eyes darkened, "This world is… different."

In the background, the others, sans the skylarks of course and the sleeping younger Lambo, gawked at Reborn.

"You mean you can actually read minds, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, sounding rather excited.

"Hiiieee? Y-you really can read minds?" Tsuna shrieked in surprise, "I-I thought you were only joking!"

"Hahaha, that's so cool!" Yamamoto said happily.

Once again, the two people engrossed in their argument ignored them.

"Different how?" Reborn was now prompting.

"You'll know later." Lambo said, daringly firm in his words. He kept his thoughts collected; he honestly wasn't sure he believed Reborn's claim of reading minds, but he was wary all the same.

 _Ice cream, ice cream…_ , he thought, feeling rather stupid.

Reborn suddenly smirked, and cocked his gun. Lambo paled as the infant uttered one word.

"Die."

Lambo half-rose, ready to dodge, but Tsuna suddenly yelled out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tsuna interrupted desperately, "Can we… at least establish names, first?"

The others gave him baffled looks, even the usually stoic skylarks.

"What do you mean?" Ryouhei finally asked in bewilderment.

"W-we'd get confused on who's who when t-talking about our past a-and future selves, so…" Tsuna stammered out, flustered at all the sudden attention.

Reborn contemplated this before saying abruptly, "Fine." He immediately pointed to the younger Lambo, "Stupid Lambo," Then to the older Lambo, "Dumb Lambo."

Lambo – sorry,  _Dumb_  Lambo – shook his head in exasperation, "Hey!"

Reborn concluded, "And the older Guardians can have their first names while the younger ones keep their last. Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna and older Dame-Tsuna is Tsunayoshi, got it?"

Everyone, sans the skylarks, nodded mutely.

"So how do you know Uni, Dumb Lambo?" Reborn started again, gun, having been held steadily throughout the dubbing of names, pointed at him.

Before Dumb Lambo could answer, Gamma replied instead, rolling down the window that separated the driver and the passengers.

"Uni-sama had taken Lambo-kun and Chrome-san in and protected them. However, Chrome-san left half a year ago." He said calmly.

Reborn frowned, but didn't lower the gun, "Why? What reason does Uni have to look after them?"

"Byakuran." Gamma muttered gravely. Tsuna frowned, noticing Kyouya's and Dumb Lambo's sudden, minute reactions to the name. A slight shift in their position and a back stiffening, respectively.

Before anyone could ask who he was, Gamma said abruptly, "We're here."

They pulled up beside the big building and everyone got out.

"Uncle Reborn!" Suddenly, the infant hitman was wrapped up tightly in the Giglio Nero Head's arms.

"HIIIEEE? 'UNCLE' REBORN?" Tsuna shrieked in shock, gawking at the two.

"You've grown, Uni." Reborn answered her calmly, completely ignoring Tsuna.

Uni smiled cutely, making the majority of the boys blush, but Tsuna's cheeks flooded with red more so than the others.

"Thanks, Uncle Reborn!" Uni said, oblivious to the reactions she had caused.

"Ah, Tenth!" Gokudera began fussing over the brunet.

"Why is your face red?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU

After introducing everyone, and Reborn kicking Tsuna to stop him shrieking about the whole 'Uni-is-Reborn's-Boss?' thing, they all settled into a spacious room. Gamma stood behind Uni's seat, Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder, who was wedged in between Gokudera and Yamamoto on a couch. Sasagawa and Dokuro sat on another couch with Stupid Lambo sucking on a grape candy in the latter's lap. The older skylark stood behind Dumb Lambo while the younger leaned against the wall behind Tsuna.

"So what is happening?" Reborn asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Who is Byakuran?" He trained softer-than-normal, but still calculating, eyes on Uni.

"Five years ago," Uni began, "Rumours began to spread about the Head of the Gesso Family, who's Family had begun growing in power rapidly. Soon enough, smaller Families flocked more to their side as they grew as strong as the Vongola in a matter of months. Before long, the Gesso Head became the most powerful person in the world."

"That's impossible!" Gokudera said, "How?"

"He is Byakuran," Uni sighed, "And he had a big advantage the Vongola Family never had."

"What?" Tsuna asked with apprehension.

"He had the power to see into parallel worlds."

While Uni explained everything to the others, Dumb Lambo and Kyouya discussed the situation with each other quietly.

"Se he had something planned all along?" Lambo was now asking softly.

Kyouya nodded briefly, "Before the meeting with Byakuran, the herbivore told me to come to the school to find them there. Then I was to train them," Kyouya sighed faintly in irritation, "How dull."

"Wait," Tsuna started loudly, catching their attention, "Which Family is the Black Spell of the Millefiore?"

There was silence. Lambo sighed wearily, eyes shadowed. The younger version of his boss turned to him, frowning with concern, and Dumb Lambo answered him in a mutter. The sound was uttered quietly, but it carried quite loudly around the huge room.

"The Vongola."

"What…?" Tsuna looked speechless; a myriad of emotions crossed his face, but only a couple remained. Shock, and, oddly enough, sympathy.

"But why…" Gokudera began, confused.

"Byakuran did something to Tsuna-nii," Dumb Lambo said stiffly, clenching his hands. Tsuna jerked slightly at what Lambo had called his future self, but looked pleased and fond afterwards… until Lambo continued.

"And Boss… he became so… emotionless." Lambo's eyes glazed over, remembering his confusion and worry at the situation. Kyouya shifted in his position behind him, frowning slightly. Reborn stiffened, glancing briefly at his student in what seemed to Lambo concern.

Tsuna had frozen, meanwhile, frowning at the ground. Gokudera's and Yamamoto's gazes were alternating between Lambo and Tsuna in worry.

"That's not good…" Dokuro whispered weakly.

Lambo bit his lip, "No… it wasn't. Somehow, Byakuran forced Boss to become loyal to him. Boss even called him Byakuran-sama and defended him when Takeshi tried to attack Byakuran." And I wasn't able to do anything about it…, he thought. His nails bit into his palms, drawing blood.

Tsuna's head jerked up in shock while Yamamoto's lips tightened imperceptibly.

Gokudera said determinedly after a short pause, "I won't ever let that happen to Tenth!"

And suddenly, Dumb Lambo snapped. It was as if all his anxiety and worry and fear produced in the last year had caught up to him, and the unfortunate target was the silver-haired teen.

"Great job you did of that!" Lambo snarled at him.

The others stared at him in shocked silence, including even Kyouya.

Gokudera looked taken aback as he muttered quietly, "Stupid cow…"

"Sorry," Lambo said, flushing as he ducked his head.

"I just… I need to get some fresh air." He stood abruptly and stormed off.

The rest of them stared after him, speechless.

Lambo collapsed against the wall wearily, eyes closed tightly as he hung his head.

He'd wandered out of the base, actually needing to have some fresh air.

He hadn't mean to snap at Gokudera. The shock of seeing the younger selves of his Family, combined with the stress, frustration and worry he'd been feeling when cooped up with the Giglio Nero Family – not that they haven't been good to him - for a year, unable to do anything or help his own Family…

"Herbivore." Stated a voice.

Lambo looked up to see Kyouya standing coolly in front of him. The ex-prefect just waited patiently, staring at him calmly.

"Does… it bother you? With all of them here?" Lambo asked quietly.

Kyouya shrugged minutely, but he replied demurely, "They are herbivores all the same." Lambo knew him well enough to catch the underlying unease in his tone.

"So what was the plan?" Lambo began curiously, eager to change the subject, "Was it only between you and Boss?"

To his surprise, Kyouya shook his head.

"Irie Shouichi was included as well. "He said.

"Irie… Shouichi…?" Lambo repeated, shocked, "Why?"

"He transported the younger herbivores here." Kyouya informed boredly.

"Of course…" Lambo muttered to himself. He'd heard that Irie was incredibly smart. He just didn't expect it would be to this extent.

"Don't tell them." Kyouya said suddenly.

Lambo frowned, "Why not?" He asked, confused.

The skylark glared at him, "They need a goal. They need to get home, but they also have to defeat Byakuran." He stated, "Tsunayoshi placed our future in those herbivores hands." Kyouya sounded vaguely annoyed at that.

Lambo blinked before nodding hesitantly, "Fine…" To have that much faith, Lambo thought, slightly disbelieving, stupid Boss…

"What do we do with them now?" Lambo asked softly after a short pause.

Kyouya glanced down at him, amused.

"We train them, of course."


	5. Of the Sky's Gloomy Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU

Afterwards, Lambo went back to his room, trying to process the events that had happened.

His Family's counterparts arrival; it was utterly confusing and shocking as heck, but Lambo trusted that Kyouya would know what to do. After all, they'd had a plan.

Lambo scowled. _Why couldn't they tell me or the other Guardians_ , he thought. _We could have helped_.

_But…_ , he sighed, _I suppose we would have given something away to Byakuran…_

Lambo just didn't get why Tsunayoshi had to be controlled by Byakuran. _There must've been some important reason_ , he mused, _unless he didn't factor that into his plans._

He was interrupted from his musing when there was a soft knock on his door… followed by a loud BANG as Gokudera kicked it open.

He stood the doorway, scowling. Tsuna lingered behind him, grinning apologetically at Lambo.

Said dark-haired teen had jumped up in surprise, "What are you two doing in here?"

"C-can we come in, Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asked quietly, fidgeting with his hands.

Lambo blinked slowly, "Ah, sure," He sat back down on his bed, and gestured for the others to settle on the couch.

As they did, he told them, "I… I'm sorry, Ha-Gokudera, about before –"

"It's fine," The silver-haired Guardian interrupted, "I just can't believe my counterpart let that happen to the Tenth…"

Tsuna shook his head fervently, "No, Gokudera-kun! It couldn't have been your fault."

Lambo nodded, "It wasn't. Boss had insisted that he went alone." He looked away, frowning. And that's the big mystery.

"It must've been hard for you." Tsuna suddenly said, and Lambo had the feeling this was the sole reason he wanted to come in.

"I mean," The brunet continued nervously, "you've been here with Uni-chan, but with no contact from, well, us."

Lambo shook his head, smiling faintly, "It may have been hard for me, Young Vongola, but it was harder for Hayato-baka, Takeshi and the others."

Once again, Tsuna shook his head, making Lambo frown.

"You're still hurting, Lambo-kun," Tsuna said sadly, "I can feel it."

Lambo gaped at him, but then recovered, thinking, _it's Boss's Hyper Intuition…_

Why couldn't it be wrong for once?

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna, then at Lambo. His expression was serious.

"Stupid cow…?" He began, frowning in concern.

Lambo began to shake slightly, and he swallowed hard. It felt like Tsuna's gaze was picking at the seams of the wall around his emotions, and Lambo couldn't help but feel like an infant again. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and, well, bawl.

He stood quickly, feeling tears pricking at his eyes, "I-uh, I have to go…"

"W-wait!" Tsuna called worriedly, half-standing, but Lambo had already left.

He made to go after him, but Gokudera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Tenth; he… needs some time alone, for now." The silver-haired teen said.

"Do… Do you think I was too hard on him?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, biting his lip in anxiety.

"He'll be alright." Gokudera said firmly.

The brunet sighed, glancing at the door solemnly.

"I hope so." He muttered.

Lambo once again collapsed against the wall, having went outside to the same spot as he did before. He looked up at the sky to see clouds spreading over it, like a virus.

He felt déjà vu, and thought wryly that coming out here seemed like a common occurrence that day.

He shook his head, and slid down the wall into a heap. He thought back to what Tsuna said. So maybe it is true, he admitted to himself grudgingly, but it's not like I can do anything about it!

He sighed, sniffling slightly. Crap, he thought, don't cry, Dumb Lambo!

He remembered a conversation he'd had with Uni. She'd urged him to let out all his frustration and stress, otherwise, he'd get even more hurt in the future. And he'd snapped at her, denying that he was feeling anything bad and stormed out of the room.

He'd apologised to her later of course, but…

He'd realised the last time he'd cried was before the meeting with Byakuran.

It was like a dam had burst; for the first time in a year, he started sobbing.

And they weren't the whining cries he'd had as an infant; or scared and bratty as he grew up into the harsh world of the mafia. Instead, his sobs were gut-wrenching and loud, releasing all the worry and sorrow and stress for his Family.

Lambo looked up in surprise when a hand patted his head in a comforting way.

"K-Kyouya…" He muttered, hiccupping slightly: and immediately threw his arms around the skylark, buried his face in his chest and bawled even harder.

The Cloud Guardian stiffened, a look of surprise and disgust passing over his face; then… sympathy. He uncharacteristically put one arm around Lambo in a sort of hug as the younger male cried.

"None of you contacted me!" Lambo yelled into his chest, his voice muffled, "Chrome-chan was all I had and she'd left!"

Kyouya shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move from his position.

"I was sent to Uni-chan for protection!" Lambo continued loudly, "Did you all think I couldn't help?"

Kyouya didn't say anything, but Lambo felt himself calm down slightly. It was as if the skylark's silence was all the teen needed.

The skylark let go of him, and Lambo stepped back, wiping his nose and eyes with his sleeve.

"S-sorry…"Lambo mumbled, flushing. Did I really just hug Kyouya?

"Don't ever do that again, herbivore." Kyouya growled, and got out his tonfas.

Lambo gulped, "Um… thank you?" He squeaked.

Kyouya proceeded to bite him to death anyway.

As he did, Lambo saw that the skylark's usual smirk was more pleased than normal, and his blows a teensy bit softer.

And Lambo himself felt lighter than he had since a year ago.

As they all ate breakfast the next morning, sans Kyouya, and Uni's Family, Tsuna looked troubled.

"So where are mom, dad, Kyoko-chan and Haru? And I-Pin, Fuuta, Basil and the others?" He suddenly blurted out.

Dumb Lambo paused in the middle of chewing his toast, and swallowed it quickly, almost choking in the process.

"Gyahaha, Dumb Lambo!" Stupid Lambo jeered, but was sadly ignored.

Meanwhile, Dumb Lambo exchanged a look with Uni.

"They aren't dead, are they?" Ryouhei asked worriedly.

Uni shook her head, "No, they're safe."

Dumb Lambo added, "Just after Byakuran's take-over, Boss got Iemitsu-san to take everyone into hiding." He shrugged, "Boss told him not to tell anyone, and no one knows where they are."

"That's good, I suppose, if they're safe." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But why are we still here?" Chrome asked quietly, "Can't we go back?"

The mood went sour again.

Dumb Lambo bit his lip. He didn't want to use them like Kyouya said to, but it was for the sake of the world.

He kept a surprisingly good poker face on as he got out a picture and showed it to them.

"To go home," Lambo tapped the photo of the man with messy brown hair and glasses.

"You have to get to him."


End file.
